Who I Really Am
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Who would have thought, that the answer was so simple? That these mere rich boys could hold so much of me? Who knew after being forced to be someone different every four years, could end with their help? I never would have thought that six boys from complete different lives from my own could answer who I really am. ... No Official Pairing. AU.


**Hello Everyone. I should start off by saying this is my first Ouran fic, but I am no stranger to this archive in general. I have not picked a particular couple just yet, so please bear with me. Also, I should warn that I am in the process of moving so I may not update constantly.**

* * *

_Money is power. Money is the root of all evil. Money killed my mom._

_I was only five when the events occurred, but somehow I remember it all very clearly. I remember what we were having for dinner that night. My mom had worked a long case at the court, so dinner was simple. Take out. I had gotten a small bowl of beef soba, my favorite at the time. My mother had the same, however, hers had broccoli in it. My Dad had chicken Soba with eggs pieces. He wasn't much of a beef fan. He still isn't._

_I can still remember what were watching. We were all sitting under a kotatsu. It was chilly outside due to the Spring's cold wind. The program on was a little anime meant for smaller children. I remember groaning in displeasure from seeing the opening song. My mom reassured me that even with my intelligence as high as it was, there was always something new to learn. Even if it was subtle. I had agreed to watch it under those standards, but it did not satisfy me to happiness. I was merely tolerant. _

_I remember the phone call. My mother was the one who answered the phone. My dad remained by my side, laughing at a childish joke. He was probably trying to get me to enjoy the stupidity of the immature characters. His attempts failed. I was not amused at the least. I had focused on my mother. She was talking quietly. I couldn't hear a single word. I blamed the show that was booming from the television speakers. I could see her facial expressions, though. They weren't pleasant. _

_Another thing I remembered, was being rushed to bed. I was joyful knowing I didn't have to watch another second of that dreadful show. My joy didn't take long to turn to suspicion. My mother was now acting strangely. Her kiss was fast. A quick peck. She hadn't even bothered to tuck me in. It was beyond strange at that point. My mother always took the time to make sure I tucked in and comfy. Sometimes, when I went to bed as early as I did that night, she read to me. Instead, she rushed out of my room, closing the door._

_The thing I remember the most, was the noises. Outside, it began to rumble. I could see the flash of lightning illuminate my bedroom. Scared, I covered my head with my blanket. I was about to call for my mother, but I heard another noise. A boom, or a thud. It was something around those terms. I recognized it as the front door slamming shut. I carefully crept out of my bed, opening the door slightly, and peeked outside. My father was pacing back and forth. My mother no where in sight. I heard another rumble from the thunder, and this time I squeaked in fear. My father came to my aid instantly, taking me back to my bed._

_I had fallen asleep in his arms. I only awoke upon hearing the phone ring again. I could feel my dad shifting on the mattress as he got up to answer it. I kept my eyes shut, making him think I was sleeping. Once pleased with my slumbering appearance, my dad went to answer the phone. _

_"Hello." I heard him answer softly. It was silent for a moment. The only sound that was occurring was my shallow breathing and the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it hit my window. Then my dad spoke again. "No!" His voice was a hoarse whisper. His tone was in disbelief. "You better start making sense, Hayami!" My dad's voice was much louder by this point. It was silent once again. I had tried to stop my breathing, so I could hear better. "She can't be." By this time, I could tell my dad was sobbing. "Kotoko can't be.. She just can't." _

_I got up, upon hearing my mom's name. I also wanted to comfort my dad. I ran out of my room, straight into his arms. The phone was hanging by the cord attached to the wall. I could hear a man's voice on the other end still talking. My dad shook as he continued to cry. He tightened his grip on me, caressing my hair as he did so._

_"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. We never meant to put you through this." I didn't understand what he meant by that. I couldn't think of anything that could have been wrong. I was also confused on the whereabouts of my mom, and why he had said she could be. I wondered what she couldn't be. I remember her telling me that we could be anything we wanted if we just put our minds to it. That was just the innocence of my mind trying to find logic._

_I remembered the next day. I still hadn't seen my mom. I was starting to get worried. My dad had gotten me dressed in warm clothes. We then set out for a department. It was close to where my mom worked, but smaller. Police men worked in this building. A rather larger man had come up to us. He was wearing the usual Uniform, but his was special in a way. It had a chief star on his right breast pocket._

_My dad had sat me in one of the chairs in the man's office. He was having my dad sign papers. Tears trickled down his face as the pen moved gracefully on the paper. The man kept on saying how sorry he was. He had also said that he wished that he could have hidden us better. At the time my mind couldn't process what he meant by that. _

_After a while the man took us home in his car. I looked out the window and saw our home being bombarded with many cops. Our neighbors were outside watching. The police tried to usher them inside, but it did not stop them from peeping out the windows. My dad had gotten out, but told me to stay put. He talked to another man, nodding constantly at whatever he said. _

_"Hello, Sweetheart." I nearly had jumped out of my skin. I had completely forgotten about the larger police officer. He was still in the driver's seat, looking back at me with sad eyes. I tilted my head to the side. Something that rubbed off my mother when she was curious about something. I pointed outside to the large trucks._

_"What are they doing?" I had asked him. His head hung. It seemed that he was debating a way to tell me. _

_"You're moving." He finally said, lifting his head once again. I nodded and looked back out to my dad._

_"Where's my Mommy?" I asked looking back at him. He hesitated before he answered such a delicate question._

_"She's in a better place." At this point of time, I didn't know what that phrase meant. I smiled to myself, liking how it sounded. My childish mind reeled on how much fun my mom must be having. I was quite upset that she did not take me, however. I had told myself that she did it for dad's sake. it was obvious that he needed someone at that point. _

_I remember that time too well. I was too naïve to realize what had really happened. the truth of the matter was my mom was killed. It seems that she was part of the Japanese Mob. Due to meeting my dad, she wanted out. To her horror, the only way out was death. She had went to the police, and told them everything. In reward for her confession, she and my dad were placed under Witness Protection Program. _

_That night, after the call, my mom went to the station to tell the police that once of the Boss' called her, telling her that they knew where she was. Sadly, my mom didn't make it inside the building. She was shot just right outside in the parking lot. Upon finding her, the chief had called my dad. _

_I was told later on that their was a bounty for my mom's head. Half a million dollars. She was killed for a stupid bounty. Money killed my mom._

* * *

Now, in the presant time, I stand before this exquisite school. Ouran High School to be exact.

My profile for the Program caused me to lose all of my hair. This, along with my flat chest, made me look like a boy. I didn't really mind. Honestly it was like playing dress-up. I had completely forgot who I was ten years ago. I was also made to wear thick glasses because of my poor eyesight.

My role for this school: I was a poor kid given a spectacular chance at the exams for this prestigious school. I was so intelligent that I passed the exam with a perfect score, without any help from the program. I would be an honor student, that would only get by, if I could keep at least a three-point-five average.

Because of my independence, I refused the expensive uniform from the Program. I didn't want to feel like I owed them anything. I didn't like the feeling of being indebted. Plus, they did enough by protecting my dad. That was the only thing I was grateful for. Other than that, I could care less of what they did.

Instantly, I was passed off as a boy. The secretary had called me "young man" when she had given me my class. i simply bowed, feeling no need to correct her. It would be no use anyway. Who cared who I was anymore.

The next hour went by horrendous. There were two identical twins at both sides of me in my class. They were completely annoying. They didn't give me any peace. I had even gotten the vibe that the two of them were incest for each other. It seemed that the girls in the class liked it, though. This school was proving too be odd.

I had caught on to something, however. The one on my left that I presumed was named Kaoru, was much calmer than his twin, Hikaru. He only seemed to bother me after his brother. If his brother was busy at the moment, he left me alone. He was also nicer. He had dropped his pencil, so I picked it up for him. Giving me a smile, he had told me thank you.

"Ah, Kaoru." his twin seemed to scold. "Don't praise the commoner so easily. He needs to work for our praises." I became irritable at that sentence.

Commoner.

Kaoru had frowned slightly, but agreed anyways.

"Yes, you're right. I will no better next time." he spoke to him. Had they forgotten I was here? I sighed inwardly, trying to calm my temper.

After the class, I saw the two rush out the door, holding hands. I shook my head slightly and gathered my books. It was now time for Study Hall. I picked up my school map and found the directions to one of the three libraries. appalled, I discovered that all three were very noisy. The students were yelling across the rooms to each other. No one had even bothered to tell them to shush. I looked back down at the map and saw a room that said abandoned.

In search for this room, I had to walk up a flight of stairs. I couldn't help but to admire the architecture of the place. The building was beautiful. It showed its beauty in every room you peered in. I guess it could thank the thousands of rich heirs that roamed the halls of the building.

I finally found the room. The plate outside was noted as Music room 3. I couldn't hear anyone anymore. I guess that all of these rooms were abandoned. I looked down at the map and discovered that these rooms were actually Clubs. To the right, further down the hall, was the cooking club, and the one to the left was a foreign language club. It wasn't that much different from public schools in that case.

I pulled on the massive wooden doors. I gasped in shock when a cool wind blew in my face. The aroma of roses and rose petals flew out with it. I sneezed due to the chill. I wiped my eyes with the cuff of my worn out sweater. Then I heard it. The thing that would change my way of life.

"Welcome to The Host Club."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated.**


End file.
